My Heart Will Go On
by Panda-of-Doom
Summary: The song from Titanic, My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion, is throughout the tragic event as Sasuke and Sakura are brought closer together. Tears of pain, love, lust, sorrow and suffering are shed for their losses and gains. OneShot


**My Heart Will Go On**

**PoD- There is a song through out this one shot. It's from 'Titanic' and I just fell in love with it. The song is My Heart Will Go On-Celine Dion. I heard it and thought of Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto imediately. So, I hope you enjoy it. Me and Senior Gaara cried while I was writing it. T.T Enjoy.  
Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, Titanic or the song My Heart Will Go On.**

* * *

**_Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on._**

"Sakura!" Sasuke called to her.  
Sakura turned, seeing her boyfriend. She sprinted over to him. Her heart racing with joy and excitement. She slowed down and walked onward until she stood before him and stopped. She looked up at him with a delicate smile on her face as she blushing slightly.   
It had seemed like the world around her had stopped and didn't matter anymore. That she and he were the only two beings on earth. The swaying grass brushed against their ankles, but neither cared. The wind gently shaking their hair as they stood, gazes locked with one another. Sasuke  
held out his hand and she took it. 

**_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on._**

Sasuke pulled her into his arms and wrapped her safely in them. He held her closely and she sunk into his body. Warm and safe. That's how she felt with the Uchiha. Sasuke smoothed her hair down and she smiled. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to sink deeper into his warmth. Sasuke blinked and looked down toward Saskura. She tightened his grip around her and his eyes shook.

_**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**_

"Sasuke, I love you," Sakura whispered.

Sasuke's eyes met hers as she stared up at him. Her face was full of love, full of happiness, full of peace, full of joy, full of him. He smiled and her eyes shone with even more joy and excitement than  
before.  
"Sakura, I -"  
"Sasuke, what..? What is it..?" Sakura asked.  
He pulled her behind him until she stumbled and fell onto her back. She stared up at him in confussion as three kunais hit the dirt beside him. Her eyes widen with both admiration and a sudden stroke of trauma. She shifted to her knees and crawled up beside him. He stood breathing  
deeply and held a kunai in each hand.  
There was the sound of kunais flying through the air. He turned to the right and knocked them away. Sakura shuddered.

She stumbled up, still dizzy from her fall and pulled out a kunai. There was a rustle. Sasuke threw into the trees but no sound off a strike. There was a moment of awkward silence and then a swarm of rushing kunais flew out from the trees. Sakura froze and her eyes widen. She wasn't sure what happened, but she heard Sasuke screan out her name and then she was on the ground again. Her eyes trailed a long line of kunais then found a horrifing sight.  
"Sasuke!" Sakura called.  
Hot tears rushed down her cheeks and she didn't bother to stop herself from shaking as she let all the tears she had held back, free. She rushed to her feet and tripped and stumbled over to Sasuke's body. He lay in stillness; there were multiple kunais were enbedded into his flesh and blood gushed from underneath each one, creating a mass distirbance in Sakura's core. More tears threatened to be let loose. No. She couldn't cry, not her, not now. She needed to be on her guard, had to take  
care of Sasuke. But she soon lost control, and tears once again stained her cheeks.  
She touched Sasuke's cheek gingerly. His face was still full of warmth! Sakura's heart became light. He wasn't gone. She looked down upon him hoping he'd open his eyes any moment now. As she waited for his jest there was a rustling of leaves then a second swarm of kunais came hurtling toward her and Sasuke. She bent over him, gripping his shirt and prepared for the pain striking impact. Instead of feeling them sinking into her back there was a sound of metal on metal and then the sound of metal hitting the earth. She glanced up and saw him standing over her and Sasuke.

**_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one_**

Her glossy emerald eyes shook and welled with tears. He cared so much and she never gave him anything, but cruelity and hatred. He glanced back to her with a warm and cocky smile. She rose up from Sasuke's bosom and released his shirt. She stared in amazement and admiration at the boy before her. Why was he always there when she needed someone? Why was he the one? Even when she ignored him, when she hated him, when she disrespected him he was there no matter the cost, he'd risk his life for her own. _'Naruto...?'  
_"Sakura, take care of Sasuke. I've got whoever's hiding in there," Naruto explained proudly.  
"Naruto, but you -"  
"Don't worry, Sakura. I'll be fine, you focus on the Uchiha," Naruto explained.  
"Okay," Sakura replied.  
She stared up at Naruto in admiration as he warded off multiple swarms of kunais. She felt a sudden pressure on her wrist and she glanced down. She followed the hand to its owner and she smiled. _'He's okay. Thank God!'_ She put her hand on his and a stream of burning tears rolled down her cheek.  
"Sasuke, you're okay," Sakura whispered.

**_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_**

"Sakura, I love you," Sasuke whispered.  
"I know," Sakura whispered. "I know you do."  
Sasuke proped himself up on his elbows. Sakura reached for him to try and lay him back down but he was quicker. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into him. Sakura stared wide-eyed over his shoulder and just sat there for a moment feeling his love and warmth. She let out a sob and put her arms around him.

**_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on_**

**_Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_**

Sasuke winced. He pulled Sakura away and smiled. He wiped away her  
tears and kissed her. She closed her eyes and soaked in the taste of his kiss. Sasuke released and fell back onto the ground; eyes closed and a faint smile. Sakura allowed hot tears to be free, roam her cheeks and scurry across her face.  
"I love you," Sakura whispered.

Her eyes remained closed as she knelt beside Sasuke's corpse. She smiled and looked up. Naruto fell and she whipped around gasping. He held a bloody kunai in one hand and his other had pressure on a wound just below his bosom. As she stared at him a swarm of weapons bursted out of the trees.

**_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_**

****  
Sakura rushed to her feet. She got up in front of Naruto and held out her arms. She stared out at the swarm as it sped toward her. She was acting as Naruto's sheild. She closed her eyes just as the first kunai was about to hit.  
"Sakura!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura fell backwards, kunais and shurikens sticking through her. She was caught but her body continued to fall until it hit the ground. She looked up and Sasuke had his ams wrapped around her. She looked toward Naruto who cried over her corpse and then to Sasuke's body. Death had  
brought them closer.  
"Sakura, I love you. I always will," Sasuke whispered.  
"I know, but there's something I have to do first," Sakura replied.  
She slipped from Sasuke and waltzed over to Naruto. She bent down and kissed his cheek gingerly. He looked up as if he had felt it, felt her, felt her love.  
"Sakura..?" Naruto whispered questionnly.  
"Thank you, Naruto," Sakura whispered and she stood up and returned to Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke engulf her with his safety and protection of his embrace and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him in returned. Naruto smiled, he knew the two of them were together and happy. Sakura pulled herself away and smiled. Tears rolled down her  
cheeks and Sasuke wrapped her in his arms.  
"I love you. Both of you."


End file.
